


James Potter and his ability to not trust anyone with the life of his family.

by surrealdelicacy



Series: A world where adults take their jobs seriously. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, James Potter is a good dad, Protective James Potter, lily and james raise harry, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: James Potter is a very trusting friend and a loving husband, but more than that; James is stubborn and a very protective father. he will not trust anyone with the life of his son and will do what ever he deems possible to secure his family's safety.Or,James Potter gives a huge fuck you to Dumbledore's idea of protection and does as he pleased and changed the course of his family's fate.





	James Potter and his ability to not trust anyone with the life of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one shot that i wrote in one go. give it a read and remember English in not my first second third or fourth language.
> 
> All the characters and setting belong to JKR and i do not support people who repost my work without my consent. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No.”

“But…”

“The answer is still No, headmaster.”

Albus took a deep breath and looked at his former student with a disappointing gaze. “James, it may cause trouble for you. It is war.”

“That is exactly what I have been trying to tell you, headmaster.” James replied in his laid back style, “This. Is. War. And trouble will find us, no matter when or how. Taking that into consideration, I will not risk my family heirloom to be away from us.”

“My boy.”

“I am not giving you the cloak, Albus and that is final. It had helped me before tons of time and I never know when it might help me again.” James said with an air of finality, “Good day, Sir.”

And the floo went off.

* * *

“Another row with Albus?” Lily asked as soon as James slumped back into his chair.

“The man is obsessed with my cloak. He just cant seem to take no for an answer.” James said with a tired sigh.

“It’s the 6th time this month.” Lily hummed as she handed her husband his tea. “Maybe he needs it for a mission.”

“Maybe, but my cloak isn’t the only one. Moody got a cloak too and so does Vance. He didn’t ask for theirs. What is special about my cloak?” James looked at his tea cup in concentration. “I have told him repeatedly that my cloak wasn’t bought off the Knockturn Alley like Moody and Vance’s. It is a family heirloom and had been with the Potters for generations but the man seems adamant.”

“Maybe that’s why he wants it.” Lily deduced, “You know family heirlooms hold a special kind of magic of ownership. Maybe the other cloaks have some sort of defect due to being passed around for so long.”

“Maybe.” James agreed, “If that is the case then we need it even more. We might not know if Voldemort attacks or not but I am not taking a risk. What if this cloak proves to be the last thing that saves our son? Do you really want me to give it up?”

Lily sighed and sat on her husband’s lap, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, “No, I would not.”

James hugged his wife closer and breathed in the scent of her hair.

“James?” Lily said a few minutes of the peaceful silence later.

“Hmm.”

“What if we quit?”

“What?” James asked.

“What if we quit the order? I am not talking about quitting the war, just the order. We’ll fight. You are an Auror and I am an unspeakable. We’ll both still fight and will keep fighting but if we quit the order it will at least take the target of our heads.” Lily said with an air of guilt, she hated being weak. But with her husband and son being on hit list, Lily was determined to reduce the risk.

“I wouldn’t lie and say that I haven’t thought about it,” James agreed, “But the order is the best shot we have. They protect their own like family and I need this for my sanity to know that you and Harry would be protected even if something were to happen to me.”

“Don’t say that,” Lily tightened her hold on her husband and James leant down to kiss her.

“I love you, too. But you must understand where I am coming from.”

Lily sniffed and hugged her husband closer. She did realize what James was trying to say, with the death of his parents and uncle, James had gotten even more protective of their family. He constantly kept the wards up to date, kept on checking on Sirius, Remus and Peter on a daily basis and made sure that if there was trouble coming he’d be the first to tackle it. Sirius had complained and dubbed it as a hero complex but James hadn’t deterred one bit. He had taken the teasing in stride and declared that he will continue to do so as long as his friends and family are safe and healthy.

Lily had wanted to throttle him and Remus had offered her one of his claws but James had just huffed and continued on. They all had realized that stubbornness was Potter trait and that it would be close to impossible to change James’ mind now that he have made a decision but the group had still, on occasion, tried for the man to see sense to no avail.

Small steps broke their moment of peace, “Dada.” A small voice reached them and Lily smiled as she picked their son up and placed him in their already cozy cuddle. “Dada, wook. Pongs!” the boy waved his plush deer in front of James’ face that James himself had made for his son in a jealous fit when Sirius got the boy a stuffed Padfoot.

“Aww, Hello, Prongs.” James said hello to the stuffed toy and Harry beamed at his father in appreciation. Lily snickered at their little game and enjoyed the warmth of her Husband’s hug and the giggle of her toddler.

* * *

“He said what now?” Lily asked with an irritated scowl.

James looked at his wife and repeated, “Voldemort is going after the prophecy made for Harry Neville, so we must go into hiding. He wants us to go into hiding and offered to be our secret keeper.”

“And what did you say?” Lily challenged.

“I didn’t punch him.” James said.

Lily nodded in approval and gave her husband a look, “If there is someone in this world that I trust with our son’s protection it is Sirius and No one else. Not even Merlin himself can come and convince me otherwise.”

James huffed out a laugh and looked at his wife with a grin, “Would be pretty cool, right?”

“Shut up, James.”

James laughed and hugged his protesting wife closer, “I said no, babe. I told him it would be Sirius that will be our secret keeper but honestly I don’t think I’ll follow through that.”

Lily gave her husband a _what do you mean_ look.

“I mean is that being our secret keeper would be tough job. Sirius already has a target on his head, being a runaway rebel Heir Black and the man who always kills the death eaters rather than handing them over to authorities. I don’t want to place him in more trouble.”

“James.” Welcome back hero complex. “You can’t save us all.”

“No,” James eyes hardened, “but I can save my family and my brother.”

Lily shook her head, “What are you thinking?”

James looked at his wife with a smile, “I just love it how you go with the flow of things without really questioning much.”

“It’s a part of being married to you.” She rolled her eyes. James laughed as he pulled his wife even closer and kissed her. “James,” Lily said between kisses, “Talk.”

“Spoils sport.” He said letting her go.

They both sat down on the couch as the floor flared green. “James.”

“headmaster,” James said in defeated tone, lily gave her husband a nudge in the ribs. “Good Evening, Headmaster.”

“Ah, Good Evening Lily.”

“Is there something you wanted from us, headmaster. Since this is clearly not a time for a social call.” James said with a frown.

“OH yes, my boy. I called to confirm about this morning’s discussion.”

“I assure you that discussion ended as I left.”

“James I just want what is best for you both and young Harry.”

"No, I will not hear it anymore" James cut him off. "If I have to use a Secret-Keeper, Sirius will be the one."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Dumbledore questioned. "I know you trust him, but it is dark times, my boy."

"Are you implying Sirius isn't trustworthy?" James looked scandalized and Lily could not blame him as she knew no one was more trustworthy than Sirius.

"I would not dare to imply anything as I know how much you trust him," Dumbledore tried to reassure James. "But it is a war James and we do not know who the spy in our midst is, it could be anyone."

"Not Sirius," Lily declared as James bristled. "We both trust him with our lives; with our son's life."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded resigned. "So you will use Sirius as your Secret-Keeper?"

"Perhaps," James shortly said.

"Do you want me to perform the spell?" Dumbledore asked softly; clearly aware of James' anger at his doubt to Sirius' reliability.

"No, we'll be fine. We should go get ready," he rose to his feet and closed the floo without a goodbye. He then locked the floo and Lily approved of the action.

"I don't like this at all," James repeated as they quickly sent a message to Sirius asking him to arrive at their place.

"Me neither," Lily admitted. "what _ever_ will we do now?”

“Do you trust me?” James asked his wife with a look of pure seriousness.

“With my life.” Lily said without a second’s thought.

“Then go and pack everything that you think you might never be able to replace. Let the other things the way they are." James told his wife and lily left to go upstairs with a kiss on his cheek

The moment Lily left Sirius came apparating through their doorway, “Heya, Prongs.”

“hey, man. Um, Siri?” James looked at his brother in confusion.

“Yeah?”

“You are bleeding.” James pointed out.

“Oh, yeah. Our group was ambushed in Diagon Alley, Didn’t get a chance to clean myself when your patronous arrived.”

“Fucks sake,” James murmured, “Clean yourself up and remove the stain from the carpet before Lily murders you.”

“Aye!” Sirius mock saluted as he begin to heal the wound on his arm and removed the blood stain from the carpet, “So, you said it was an emergency. I didn’t apparate right there and then because you sounded calm.”

"Oh, everything is smashing apart from the fact that Apparently Voldemort is going after the Prophecy."

"Right, even if we don't believe in it, apparently he does," Sirius sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. We'll have to cast the Fidelius Charm for our safety," James sighed as he sat down across of Sirius. "The sooner, the better."

Sirius stared at his best friend for a moment and narrowed his eyes at him, “James, what are you thinking?”

“I will be my own secret keeper.” James smirked.

"Is that possible?" Lily frowned as she came down the stairs and Sirius looked at James in surprise.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" James mock glared at his wife.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and went to sit next to her favorite brother/bestfriend in law. She eyed the closed wound on his hand, Sirius blinked at her innocently when she raised her eyebrows at him

"I thought you wanted Sirius to be our secret keeper?" Lily gave up trying to intimidate Sirius and turned to ask her husband a question.

“Nuh, that’s was just to pull the meddling fool of our backs,” James sighed, “I don’t trust anyone with my family’s life and that includes you to, Sirius.” James added when he thought Sirius was going to complain, “If I make you the secret keeper it will probably put you in so much danger, painting a huge target on your back. I may trust you completely with my family’s life but I don’t trust you even a tiny bit with your own.”

Sirius' disregard for his own safety and well-being always alarmed Lily and suddenly she was relieved that her husband had mentioned the other way.

James shook his head sadly. "You'll be out there alone...if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll be careful," Sirius reached out to squeeze James' hand. "besides you can always ask Peter or Remus to be your secret keeper.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” James glared at his brother, “they are family too and I am in no way allowing any of my brothers to become a living target just because my wife and I forget the contraception charm one time.” lily threw a cushion at her husband and Sirius laughed out loud.

“You know no one will suspect Peter, right?” Sirius offered, “It would be complete diversion.”

“No, I am doing this myself and there is no other way to it.” James said stubbornly.

“Sirius is right, James.” Lily interjected the argument that she sensed brewing. “We’ll tell everyone that you decided to be your own secret keeper but in reality it will be Peter. That way no one will go after peter and he’ll be able to come and go as he please and Voldemort will too finally give up since he cant really get to you in your own house.”

“Lily flower is right, prongs.” Sirius hummed in agreement. “That way Remus will be able to enter too when he returns from his mission and Peter can bring in others too if the War gets even messier.”

James looked at his family in trepidation, no matter how stubborn he gets he was no match for the convincing powers of Evans and Black Heir combined. “You both are damn set on this, aren’t you?”

When both the members of his family raised their brows he sighed in defeat, “Fine. I’ll send Peter a message to come and we’ll do the ritual but,” James held their gazes, “I’ll decide what happens next.”

Lily and Sirius both agreed to this and the moment was broken by harry hurriedly crawling in the room after being woken up by their argument and deposited himself firmly into Sirius’ lap.

“I am still not sure how he gets out of his crib. I have done everything I could!” Lily huffed in indignation and Sirius giggled and he held the drowsy baby in his arms trying to rock him back to sleep.

James sat there looking at his family but his mind was already somewhere else. A plan began to form in his head. There was no way he’ll put the safety of his family into someone else’s hand whether it’d be his be his best friend or the leader of the light.

* * *

“Ready?” Sirius asked both the consenting parties as he was about ti begin the ritual. Both James and Peter nodded.

A blue light surrounded them both as the spell was completed; Sirius bounded the secret slowly into both of his friends. “There. Take them voldyshorts!” Sirius grinned at the job well-done and James gave his family a little smile.

“Well, I’d better take off, then.” Peter begin to leave but James stopped him by holding out his hand. “Stay for dinner, I insist.”

“I’d love to prongs but I really gotta go,” Peter nervously shook James hand off.

“Please, Peter, for old time’s sake. We’re all here, Sirius, you, Lily and I. We’d floo call Remus and make sure he comes too. Stay for dinner.” James smiled at one of his best friend, “We’d never know when we’ll all see each other again.”

Lily smiled sadly at her husband and nodded at Peter to listen. Peter sighed and decided that his Lord can live without knowing the secret for a few more hours and decided to have dinner with the Potters, besides if Remus was really coming then there would be a bloody war here with Remus, Sirius and James all at the same side with Lily and her unspeakable mumbo jumbo. Those four have proven to be a deadly combination for the death eaters in the past. He still shuddered when he remembered what had happened when Sirius had run away from home. The lying unmoving bodies of the deatheaters while James and Lily stood tall with their wands in front –despite the fact that Lily hated James at that time - and Remus had his claws out despite it not being a full moon.

“Alright.” Peter smiled at James and planned to spend one last meal with the Potters.

* * *

Harry had his face covered in chocolate while Lily was throwing daggers at Remus. Sirius laughed as he rolled around the floor breaking the block towers and harry clapped in approval. Peter sipped his tea while their dinner was being simmered.

James smiled at his little family as he stuffed his cloak in to his pocket. “Hey guys, I need to go see Moody for something. I’ll be back before dinner, I promise.” He said and everyone looked at him in confusion.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked.

“Some things I need to hand over to the order. Since they’ll think that I am the secret keeper so I wont really be able to meet them until the end of the war.” James explained. He found it odd that Peter seemed to want to join him. James gave him a stern look and said he should help Lily in the kitchen since he is the only one who knows how to chop. He asked Remus to make sure everyone is back here until he returns and the wolf agreed without a fuss sensing that James was in a no-nonsense mood.

“I’ll be back in an hour to join you all for dinner.” James told his family as he slipped out the door covering him with the cloak, he could hear Harry’s wails of _Dada _as he apparated to Gringotts.

* * *

The goblins sighed at the door opened but no one seemed to enter, they had dealt with the Potters for so long that they knew when one of them decided that they needed the help of the goblins. Their accounts manager Sogaruk left his place and made its way into the underground level 18. It was one the oldest levels of Gringotts dedicated to the Peverell family that was now known as the Potters, generations later.

The rest of the wizarding world was only aware of the level 5 vaults of the Potter. The ancient vaults remained with the family until the family decided to disclose them. The Blacks too had their own ancient vaults; Level 14 was dedicated to them.

“I hope it is important, Lord Potter,” Sogaruk gestured at his invisible client to settle down and said.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t important, Sogaruk.” James said he settled down and took off his cloak, “The goblin nation holds my upmost respect and trust. Your people had always been faithful and kind towards my family for generations.” James appraised the being and the goblin smiled at the recognition.

The Potters had always been kind to the beings and had earned many favors from their King. They held mutual respect for each other and the Goblins always seemed to help the Potters out despite their clear disgust of the wizards. “What can we do for you, Lord Potter?”

“I need you to update my will and add the fact that Peter Pettigrew is our new secret keeper.” James told the goblin, “I also would like you to update the wards on the Potter manor in all places as quickly as you can.”

“How quick are we talking about?” Sogaruk looked at his client.

“Preferably an hour or two.”

The goblin raised his eyes at that but sent the notice without further comment, it was getting paid for the job and he wouldn’t question the lord as long as the gold kept flowing in. “It’ll be don’t in 45 minutes the most.”

James nodded in acceptance, “I also would like to send the add the secret keeping clause to my wizengamot files, send them a letter confirming Peter’s status as our secret keeper.”

“The wizard ministry would be notified immediately as soon as the spell is performed.” Sogaruk informed James.

“The spell was performed two hours ago,” James said in confusion. “But I was not notified of the change in the Potter files.”

“That is impossible, Lord Potter. The rules you wizards have set are very tight. As soon a fidelius is performed on any place the property and its address is suddenly hidden from the files and its place the name of the secret keeper appears.”

James looked at the goblin in confusion, “Will the owner ship of the place effect the result?”

“Certainly,” Sogaruk answered, “If it the land is owned by the Potters then your family files will update immediately. However, if the land is owned by another party and you are renting it, then the files of the other party will go through and update and you will not be notified of the change. Neither will your name appear on the document.

That is mostly why people consider moving out of their own homes to another’s property before casting the Fidelious because in other ways it will be easy to smuggle into the records room, skim through a family’s file and look for the name of their secret keeper. Even if the name of the property is hidden the name of the secret keeper can help loads.”

James was surprised by this knowledge, he and lily were staying in Godric’s Hollow and the property was owned by Dumbledore. The headmaster had smartly moved them away before asking for the Fidelious to secure the family’s life if someone decided to go through the Potter’s record to look for the secret keeper.

James grumbled as he realized that Dumbledore might be a meddling fool but he wasn’t trying to actually put their family into trouble. He also realized that since the Fidelious was applied a few hours ago, Dumbledore would be notified of the change and the man must have realized that James had lied when he had said that he was going to be his own secret keeper.

It also saved him the effort to find Moody and inform him of the change. James knew it would have been risky to inform Moody of the change as peter could get into trouble if the news spread but he trusted Moody. The man might be crazy but he could be trusted with the safety of the order members.

He was in the middle of thinking when Sogaruk informed him of the updated wards at Potter manor and other properties. He also added that the wards were now keyed into the Potter blood making Lady Potter a guest into the wards until one of the Potter blood grants her the place of an owner. James was annoyed at that fact but realized that this was how the old laws worked, he granted Lily the entrance into the wards as the Lady of the house and the mother of the heir, lady magic accepted him claim and Lily was now granted access into the wards.

He thanked the goblin for his help and asked if Sirius too would need permission but Sogaruk pleased him by mentioning that Sirius is considered family due to his blood adoption in the family by Late Fleamont and Dorea Potter and as his status as Harry’s godfather and blood adopted uncle.

James paid his regards to the being and covered himself with the cloak as he left the bank.

* * *

“You said one hour, James.”

“babe, it only took 20 minutes up.” James said for the tenth time.

“Explain that to your kid.” Remus snickered.

James looked at his pouting son who sat sulkily on the floor with red rimmed eyes. The boy ignored his father’s pleading look. The man had left him_ alone_ at home with his mother and uncles and went out, _how dare he?!_ Can you believe this guy? Left his own blood to fend for himself while he went out on an adventure, the nerve!

“Sirius had calmed him down by marking an hour on the clock while Remus distracted him with the train. You should’ve seen Peter, the man almost cried.” Lily shook her head as she glared at her husband. “When an hour was up and you didn’t come back, he screamed and kicked Sirius in the face and then we had two sulking babies.”

Sirius grumbled from across Harry, both of them glaring at each other. Sometimes James wondered who was younger.

James let out a small laugh and kissed his wife in apology, he knew handling an active baby like Harry was a tough job – the boy had his first burst of accidental magic at 8 months and that was a record - and it was nearly impossible to ignore his demands when he threw a fit. With his big green eyes, unruly hair and Potter charm Harry could take over the ministry with just a pout and no one would complain one bit.

He also could use his shrill voice to control the ministry but that was a discussion for another time.

“hey.” The boy pouted as he stared his at his dad with his big doe eyes, James swallowed – his son was so cute! – “Dad’s sorry, baby. Next time we’ll leave together.”

Harry huffed and raised his chubby arms and James sighed as he was forgiven, “Da gon anf hawwy gon both.”

James chuckled as he kissed his son on the cheek, “Yeah, next time Dad and Harry will both go together and will take Mommy too.”

“Pavvyy?”

James looked at the sulking Sirius, “I don’t know baby, uncle Padfoot seems a little upset. Why don’t you say sorry for kicking him? Hmm.”

The boy nodded in understanding and crawled back in front of Sirius, “Hawwy Soeey.” Sirius melted at the boys look and huffed out as he nodded and Harry beamed at his godfather before crawling back into his father’s lap and glared at everyone who even dared to mention that James should place Harry in the high chair for dinner.

* * *

Peter left quickly after Remus had and Sirius had given his godson a big kiss before leaving for the night.

As soon as they had left James turned to his wife in a quick manner, “Go and get those bags that I have asked you to do and leave the dishes, I will scourify them. Go!”

“James, what-,”

“Lily you promised me that if I let Peter become the secret keeper you will not question whatever I do next.” James pointed out as he magically cleaned the dishes and quickly went upstairs to pick their sleeping son up.

Lily was thoroughly confused but left to do as she was told.

Lily shrunk all the bags as James entered their bedroom and put them all in his rob pockets. He then securely tied the sleeping baby to his chest to not jostle him when he apparates. He covered his little family under the cloak and then took Lily’s hands as they went through the house and then the front door.

They made their way silently and slowly towards the alley at the back of their house and James aparrated them all directly into the hall of Potter Manor.

Lily took the cloak off as she stared at the hall she and James had gotten engaged into. She hadn’t returned here after that because James didn’t want to visit the family manor after the death of his parents. “Why are we here, James?”

“Extra safety.” James replied as he handed the sleeping baby to Lily.

James went out the hall and activated the Fidelious charm, “I was made the secret keeper when I turned seventeen. The manor is already protected by family magic and defense wards specifically constructed by the goblins. This is just an extra precaution.”

Lily stared at her husband as called for the family elf and asked it prepare the rooms, “You didn’t mention this before. I thought making Peter the secret keeper was the only protection we needed.”

James looked at his wife and asked her to sit with him, “It didn’t feel enough, lily. I trust my friend with my life but I don’t know if I can trust him with my son’s.” James looked ashamed, “there is a traitor in our close circle and we don’t know who it is. I cant risk you guys like that, all that would happen now is that Peter’s feelings would get hurt because I didn’t trust him. But imagine if he was the traitor, imagine if he stayed there. What, then?”

Lily’s blood ran cold at that, she had forgotten about the fact that there was traitor in their close group and she mentally thanked Merlin for having a husband with a brain.

James chuckled at the look of relief that had spread on his wife’s face but he was still not ready to be attacked with a kiss. “You.” “Are.” “the.” “Best.” “I love you.”

“I love you too.” James kissed his wife with a passion before they were interrupted by the elf and was told that their rooms were ready.

They both slowly picked their son up and left to go to bed.

* * *

They were both woken up by someone apparating in their hallway in the morning and james assured Lily that it would only be Sirius, as he was the only one James had allowed into the wards.

The both padded their way down and met Sirius halfway on the stairs, “Pads, you look shit. What happened?”

“OH THANK MERLIN! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Sirius cried as he launched himself in his brother’s arms.

“Sirius, hey. We’re okay.” James consoled his crying brother and Lily looked at the man in confusion.

Sirius mumbled about Remus being outside and James allowed the man to walk through, Lily went down to greet him while James dragged the crying Sirius – who refused to let go – towards the sitting room.

A squeak was heard from the entrance as james pulled Sirius down with him on the couch.

“_Remus john Lupin put me down!”_ Lily squealed as Remus carried James’ protesting wife in his arms towards him. James raised his eyebrow as Remus dropped them both on the couch and hugged his both his best friends close.

“Would someone please explain to me why am I being canoddled on my couch at this ungodly hour and weren’t you to suppose to go into hiding? And why is Sirius crying? ” James asked.

After Remus had let the man go and deposited the red-haired witch next to her husband did James notice his red eyes and ragged look, “Remus, what happened?”

“it was Peter.”

That was the only thing Remus had said and a feeling of horror dawned on the Potters. Lily gulped as tears started to fall from her eyes, Remus hadn’t need to say more as they both knew what he was referring to. Peter had betrayed their secret.

James whined as the realization dawned on him of what could’ve happened if he hadn’t moved his family out of their safe house in the middle of the night. Lily had come to the same conclusion as she leaned back into her husband’s embrace and cried openly.

“I don’t know why my mind was damned set on moving, but I am glad I didn’t question it.” James sniffed, “I cant believe that Peter - ,”

Sirius whined into his brother’s chest and James tightened his hold. “We were going into hiding when I don’t know what happened but Sirius suddenly insisted that we should visit Peter before we leave.” Remus began as he started to explain, “he was in a hurry and Sirius seemed to sense something was off. We went back to see you guys but the house of empty, Sirius had immediately alerted the order but they couldn’t find the house as the secret was with Peter, Voldemort attacked in that moment.” Remus gulped, “We all fought very hard, we lost Vance and Fabian is in St. Mungos. The house was literally in pieces by the time we were over with it.

Dumbledore arrived some moments later and he had dueled the man but Sirius had been so angry,” Remus looked at their now sleeping friend, “he started firing unforgivables and he must have really meant them because Voldemort was on the ground shaking after he was done with him.

He fucking scared me you know, and I could see in that moment what it really meant to be a Black in that moment. Dumbledore stunned and body-bound him but I am not sure what happened next. We were in the ministry the next moment where Sirius had to swear on his magic that Peter was the secret keeper. The order seemed to think it was you while Crouch was insistent that it was Sirius. Where does that man get his information from, I have no idea.”

After that the aurors went on the man hunt for Peter and the ministry is questioning Voldemort under veritaserum with the order members keeping an eye out for any dark lord supporters.

But I am not really sure what the questions were as Sirius just dragged me from place to place after getting the confirmation from Gringotts that you both were alive and wills have not been activated.

Some people are voluntarily looking for you but Sirius insisted on visiting the manor, he knows your mind, James.”

James choked as he hugged Sirius with a full force, “I am sorry I worried you both. But I couldn’t risk Harry or Lily like that. I trust you all to death but I couldn’t leave their futures in anyone else’s hands but mine.”

“I would have punched you for pulling such a stint if it weren’t for last night.” Remus nodded his head in a tiring way.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” lily offered, “it’s still early and you both need to rest before we all face the world again.”

“yeah.” Remus yawned, “But before we all go to sleep why don’t you call someone and let them know you’re okay, James.”

James nodded as he handed Sirius to Remus who followed Lily up the stairs into a guest room.

James sat there for a moment contemplating his choice and sighed in relief, he will always feel the brunt of Peter’s betrayal but he was happy that his reluctance in accepting the protection other’s provided for his family has saved them all from the fate that could have only resulted in spilt blood.

He slowly made his way up when he heard Lily call and say that harry was up and was now crawling all around their room with a pout, James chuckled as his wife grumbled about how one day she’ll finally find the charm that will hold Harry in his crib and James closed the door of his room as Harry waved him hello.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and give Kudos, it makes me happy :)


End file.
